ocremaker2000fandomcom-20200214-history
ChocolateBliss
Victoria Alexis aka Alez aka Lexi aka Vic or better known as ChocolateBliss or simply just Choco (born September 23, 2003) is a female Character on OCreamMaker2000/TWDremaker2000 wiki. Appearance ChocolateBliss is Balloon from Inanimate Insanity...AGAIN. In real life, she's a red-haired girl with a SERIOUS balloon fetish, brown, cheetah-print glasses, tiny as hell zits, pale tanned skin, fat lips, and hazel-brown eyes. She's best known for wearing a black beanie in real life. She NEVER goes ANYWHERE without it. Banned She got blocked for 2 weeks for vandalism and swearing by an admin named Cloudy176. Backstory She is revealed to be lesbian, and autistic. Her father despises her but her mother loves her. In July, Choco's dad threw away her old 3DS XL, forcing her mom to buy her a new one. Her father had lost his job, and her family was forced to move to Arkansas. Due to lack of money, Choco has no choice but to play with dolls instead of video games. Choco loves to collect things, such as lip gloss, and random plushes. As of September 29, Choco received a brand new Nintendo 3DS XL. Her first game is Super Smash Bros 4. On October 3, 2017, Choco was handcuffed, tied down, and taken to a mental hospital. She stayed there for 8 days. She returned home on October 10, 2017. On May 24, 2004, Choco had heart surgery at 8 months old. Her family celebrates it EVERY year since she wouldn't be alive if not for that miracle. <3 On December 7, 2017, Choco's mom bought her the brand-new Mario Party game known as Mario Party: The Top 100 as an early Christmas present. ^^ For SOME reason... Choco's part bi now. .__. Choco found out she's a male in October 2017. Choco is trans, due to wanting to be a guy, despite ALREADY being one. (Perhaps she wants to just be ONLY male..??) Relationships See: ChocolateBliss/Relationships Personality ChocolateBliss is mentally retarded, and she ended up in a "special place" temporarily. However, despite her being sad, she tries to enjoy herself any way she can. Choco herself said that she changes her personality to fit in with different people. She's autistic, and she believes kids with the same condition aren't worthy, and should be wiped off the planet..including her and her sibs. Choco HATES the words "typical" and "normal". She's usually found crushing on fictional characters, and not real life girls. Choco is similar to S1 Balloon, but on a much darker, brutal scale. O_O However she's not like that anymore. Balloon is her favorite SOOO much, to the point she wants a body pillow of him for Christmas. Choco thought of an idea of summoning him using red balloons, but she hasn't done it yet. Choco's top fetishes are balloons, chocolate, suitcases, and glasses. Most people view her as a pessimistic, a person who dampens the mood, but she says she can't help it. She used to be a happy-go-lucky girl, until May 2017. Timeline - 9/23/2003 First day on this hell of a planet - 5/24/2004 Heart surgery at 8 months old - 8/??/2005 First day of Kindergarten - ??/??/2010 Thrown across the floor by Dad - 8/??/2013 First day of 3rd Grade at a new school - 9/5/2014 6th Grade Graduation - 9/??/2015 First day of 7th Grade - 6/8/2016 Last day of 7th Grade - 9/??/2016 First day of 8th Grade - 12/??/2016 Christmas trip to Arkansas - 4/29~5/10/2017 Dad loses his job?!? - 6/8/2017 Last day of 8th Grade - 6/30/2017 Older brother's 18th B-day - 7/1~7/14/2017 Packing up - 7/15/2017 Goodbye California.. - 7/20-30/2017 Hello Arkansas.. - 8/14/2017 First day of 9th Grade, new school, new state - 9/23/2017 14th B-day - 9/29/2017 A NEW 3DS XL :D - 10/3~10/9/2017 Mental hospital.. - 10/10/2017 Departed from the hospital - 10/10/2017 Found out was also male - 11/23/2017 Thanksgiving without home.. - 12/7/2017 Brand new Mario Party game ^^ WIP Trivia * Behind Derpy and Cutie, Choco is the third person (excluding Minh, Peeradon, Phuocphuc, Souleaternom, and Cloudy), to have the most edits on the BFDI wiki, at 4,000! * She possibly likes everyone. But most people disliked or don't like her. * She hates Nickel for being creepy, mean, and ugly. * Her name means "victory" in Latin. However Choco thinks she's a total loser, and not a champion..let alone a winner. * She's unblocked for now. * She was making fun of people for no reason. * She is one of the users to change their behaviors along with Derpyunikitty. * She had a hater called ChocolateBlissSucksDick. * She enjoys reading TheTwistedMangle's fanfics. * She constantly changes her profile pics. * The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, and Star vs the Forces of Evil are her favorite tv shows. * Her heritage is Multiracial, claims to be Native American, Indian, and African-American. * Choco is a HUGE fan of chocolate. * She loves playing Super Smash Bros 4. * Her family moved from California to Arkansas in July of 2017. * She has 13 fanfictions in all. * As of September 30, she was banned from chat for 2 hours by the infamous admin known as Bfdi is the best. He banned her simply because he hates her guts. * Her waifu and husband is Balloon from Inanimate Insanity. * She's now in love with Firey Jr. Category:Banned Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unbanned Characters Category:Users Category:Male Characters Category:Had a hater Category:Fanfiction Writer Category:Characters Who Swear Category:Book Category:Nice Category:Mean Category:Users on Leaderboard Category:Likes memes